1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc brake assembly, and more particularly to a disc brake assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional disc brake for a bicycle comprises a casing with a recess and a cylinder. The cylinder communicates with the recess. A brake mechanism is mounted in the cylinder and has a shaft partially extending through the casing. A lever is attached to the shaft. A brake pad is attached to one side of the recess of the casing, and another brake pad is attached to the end of the brake mechanism. The two brake pads align with each other. The two brake pads squeeze a brake disc that is mounted on a wheel of a bicycle.
When the lever is pulled, the brake pad attached to the brake mechanism presses against the brake disc. As the brake pad attached to the brake mechanism continues to press against the disc, the brake disc deflects and presses against the brake pad attached to the side of the recess. Therefore, the brake pad attached to the brake mechanism wears faster than the brake pad attached to the side of the recess. Consequently, the gap between the brake pad attached to the brake mechanism and the brake disc becomes wider as the brake is used and the braking effect is reduced.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional disc brake for a bicycle.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a disc brake assembly for a bicycle includes a casing and a connecting bar. The connecting bar is attached to the fork of a bicycle, and the casing is movably mounted on the connecting bar. The casing has two brake pads to squeeze a brake disc. An adjusting device is received in the casing and is parallel to the axle of the wheel of the bicycle. Rotating the adjusting device can adjust the relative position of the casing and the connecting bar. Furthermore, the gap between the brake disc and the brake pad is adjusted.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.